My DBZ Story
by gokufan5555
Summary: Me as a half saiyan who get joined in with the z fighters. she also finds two of her best friends she hasnt seen in a long time. Just read the story and find out.


**DBZ: Chapter 1**

**Another Half Saiyan!**

Yo Punk Master in da house. Srry alittle inside joke there. Well I do not own dragon ball z, but I own this story so back of haha jk (justkidding) I hope I get reviews.

Me: imgres?num=10&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=7oocqn-k_o1yCM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=mFJmMn8pV5nX0M&imgurl= . &w=400&h=388&ei=gjE2UM-aLaHzyAGy0YH4DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=936&vpy=318&dur=274&hovh=221&hovw=228&tx=151&ty=116&sig=103468535855463368079&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=140&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:175 (that's what I look like)

Clothes: Baggy black sweat pants and a cute blue baggy shirt.

Powers: Flying, Kamehameha, healing obilities, Ki blasts, Instant Transmition, Sense Energy, Control people and things

Bio: My name is Sarah. I used to live in the United States, but I moved to japan after 18 years old im now 22. It's been two years since Trunks came from the future and warned a lot of people about the androids. But my best friend in Japan is 18. Oh well she is an andriod. She told 17 not to kill me or my other friends. She fix 16's mind to not to hunt for some Goku guy I here about all the time. Anyways Freiza is dead and so is Cell. Hercule says he killed cell. Yeah right this fony is scared of his own stupid shadow. Weak. Well I'm half saiyan and human. My brother is Broly but he died which I hated him anyways. My father Paragus dies on the planet vegeta, And my mother was human she died from cancer. That is my biggest fear but I don't worry about it. I heard there were full three saiyans alive on earth and a saiyan child named Gohan. Now Gohan, I believed he killed cell. The story begines when I'm waiting for 18 to train with me for the Martial Arts Tournament.

"Where is she, she should be here by now." I say.

I just start kicking a punching.

"Sarrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhh!" I here my name from a distance.

"18. Hey what's up?" I yell back.

"Let's train for the tournament, it'll start at like this 4." 18 said excited.

Me and 18 start doing ki blasts, punches, and kicks. We were at it for I don't know, an half an hour.

"Good, I'm sure you will win. I will be right back sarah, I will get some drinks." 18 said alittle tired.

"Okay 18." I say.

I Start to just walk around for a bit. I felt two strong power levels near by. I just ignored it.

-Vegeta's P.O.V-

"Nappa, why didn't we just fly to Kakarot's place instead of YOU DRIVING?" I said very annoyed.

"But Vegeta I need to test my driving skills." Nappa said in his annoying voice.

"Well I say you doing a horrible job, and watch out for the trees. What are you trying to do kill me for crying out loud." I snaped back.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nappa yelled like a little child.

-My P.O.V-

I heard like a little kid yelling weeee.

I truned around and seen a bald man driving like a drug attick and a black spikey haired boy looked annoyed.

"NAPPA LOOK OUT FOR THAT GIRL!" The balck spikey male said

"AHHHHHH!" The bald one screamed.

I put out my hand like I was going to blast soemthing but instead I stopped the car with my bare hand.

"Well good afternoon Prince Vegeta and Nappa." I was saying smirking

"W-what, how do you know our names?" Vegeta said shocked.

"Yeah." Nappa said like a little pouty child.

"Well let's just say I was on Planet Vegeta for a few times. I'm half saiyan."

"Really?" Vegeta said annyoed.

"Yeah well let's make it easier I am Broly's little sister Sarah." I say winking to make vegeta and nappa annyoed.

"OHHHHHH I KNOW YOU." Nappa said like a weak little brat.

"Nappa stop that with the childish act you're a warrior." Vegeta said kinda angry. "Well we have to go maybe we will see you later we have to get to Kakarot's house,"

Before they leave 18 landed about to fight them.

"18 it's cool I know them." I said

"hhmp." Was the response 18 used.

Vegeta and Nappa left to go to their destination.

"Well let's go get dinner then leave to the tournament." I say.

"Okay let's go befor you eat something that's not etible." 18 said

Yes I eat like a normal saiyan.

End.. Well that's ch. 1 I might right the 2 tomorrow. Hope you enjoied my story so far and this is not a love story! It was a little short Bye…


End file.
